


Let's Grab a Coffee

by Deztiny341



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, I just want the main character to be happy, LGBTQ Characters, Oral Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deztiny341/pseuds/Deztiny341
Summary: Meeting the famous Markiplier at your favorite coffee shop in your home town was just the beginning to a blossoming relationship. Now, you live in L.A. with your best friend hoping to get a new beginning at your writing job and maybe have some romance on the side?I posted this story on wattpad before but I decided to post it here as well because I felt it fit better. I'll try to update this as much as I can.





	1. Meeting For The First Time

Your day started with you having your daily dose of coffee at your favorite café near your apartment. It was the afternoon and the sun was just going down. You had your notebook in front of you and was staring out the window. You had really bad writers block and you knew you needed a breather but you wanted to see if anything could spark inspiration. So far, you had only two sentences on the paper and that wouldn't make a good story.

"Excuse me miss," you looked up to see your eyes met with brown ones. "if you don't mind, I was wondering if you were okay. You seem a bit dazed." It was the famous Markiplier. What was he doing in a café shop?

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." You said smiling up at him. You could see why so many people liked him. He was so nice. "I thought you lived in L.A, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Mark said sitting down in the chair in front of you. "there's a convention going on here and I wanted to see some of my fans." You totally forgot there was a convention going on. You didn't plan on going because you were so busy with work but it might have been nice to see people in cool costumes. Maybe even see some other cool YouTuber's. "What are you writing there?" Mark nodded over to you notebook. "Are you a writer or something?"

"No, I work for a small company downtown. But I also like to write my own stories for fun." You take a sip of your warm coffee. "I can't think of anything to else to write though."

"Can I read it?" You nod and he picks up the notebook. You blush in embarrassment as he reads the words out loud. "'_How was I suppose to know that life could be so rough when you're alone. No one cares about you unless you have something they want or known for something big._' This sounds really interesting. You should continue writing it."

"I don't know. It seems too sad. It just seems like a depressing way to start it." He made it seem like it was some amazing treasure or something. Two sentences don't really make that much of an introduction and they were pretty negative. "Maybe I should scrap it and start over again."

"I don't think you should. I think you could make something good from this." He looked up from your notebook. "Maybe I could help you?"

"You really don't have to help me. It's just a small hobby of mine."

He shook his head and gave you a dazzling smile. "I'm not going to leave this table until you at least have a full page story." You smiled back at him and started working.

Both of you threw ideas back and forth at each other and the two of you were having fun. Whenever you were at a loss for words, he was there to put you back on track and give you another perspective of the situation. After about an hour and a half, you had about 3 pages done.

"Wow," You said completely exhausted. Your hand was aching from how much you and Mark wrote in your journal. "We got so much done! I can't believe you helped me with this."

He shrugged nonchalantly in response. "It was nothing. I had fun doing it even if was only for a hobby of yours." He gave you another smile. "The main reason I came to this café is to get a breather from the fans and the convention. I'm really glad I was able to meet you."

You blushed at his comment and tried to hide it by turning your head to the window, looking at the night sky. If you didn't know any better, it was like he was flirting with you. "I'm glad I was able to help you relax." You started putting your journal back into your computer bag as Mark got up from his chair to stretch.

You tried your hardest to not stare at his muscles as you stood up as well. "Well, I guess this the part where we say goodbye right?" You nodded at his question and saw a brief look of sadness cross his face but it was quickly hidden with another dazzling smile. "I had tons of fun today." He held out his hand and you took it shaking his hand firmly. "Maybe we can meet again..." he paused realizing he didn't know your name.

You giggled at his flustered expression. "Y/N."

"Y/N." He chuckled and let go of your hand. You both made your way to the door of the café and parted ways. He gave one final wave and walked over to the parking lot across the street. You smiled and started walking to your apartment.


	2. The Move

"What do you mean we're moving to LA?!" You said in an exasperated tone. "We can't just up and leave Jenn. I have a job here."

Jenn, your roommate, pouted at your sudden outburst. "Come on y/n," She whined grabbing ahold of your arm. "LA is full of companies that want writers. I already paid rent for the first month of living there so we can't back out now. I can't pay the rent without you."

You rolled your eyes and sighed. Of course she did. There's no way out of this situation. Even if she did leave, you wouldn't be able to pay for this apartment on my own. "Fine," She squealed in excitement but you held your hand up. "only if you pay for the next convention we go to. I missed the last one because I was too busy."

She had a huge grin on her face and nodded her head frantically. "Fine, okay!" She squealed and gave you a huge bone crushing hug. "This is going to be so awesome!"

And that's how you and Jenn started your journey to LA. You've never been outside of your home town, let alone all the way to L.A. but having this new experience gave you a combination of excitement and fear. But all your fears just seemed to float away as soon as you saw the house you and Jenn were going to be staying in. It was huge. 4 bedrooms, each one with their own bathroom, two hall bathrooms, a dining room, a fireplace in the living room with an attic upstairs. Jenn insisted that the house was in your price range but as you curiously peeked into your walk in closet, it all seemed really far fetched.

"How much is the rent Jenn?" You yelled down to her from the railing of the stairs.

"Almost 1 grand," she yelled back. That's less than the amount the both of you had to pay for the apartment you were living in before. Compared to that awful apartment, it was like you were living in a castle.

"I'm calling bullshit," you yelled again walking down the hallway. When you looked into the hallway bathroom, you nearly died. The bathtub was huge and had power jets. You turned on the water to test it and it worked perfectly. You were almost positive that it was brand new. "There's no way in hell it's that cheap Jenn. Our bathtub has fucking power jets. POWER JETS Jenn!"

You heard her quickly making her way upstairs to where you were. When she saw the tub, it was like she was going to take off all her clothes and jump in. "We're never moving out." You gave her a sharp glare and she sighed. "Okay, so I might have flirted with the realtor." You groaned and covered your face with your hands. "She was really cute. I couldn't help myself. Please don't be mad y/n. You're scary when you're mad."

You uncovered your eyes and she literally looked like she was going to start crying. How could you say no to a face like that? When you smiled at her, you instantly saw her body relax. "You may have completely fucked us, but I trust you to not get us kicked out."

There was a ring from your new doorbell and you both jumped. That's going to be something you need to get used to. The two of you raced to the front door like little kids but she was faster and opened the door. It was your realtor, Quinn, and in all honesty, she was really hot but her personality was a complete spitting image of Jenn. Right down the annoying squealing when she was excited.

She gave the two of you a quick tour of the house that you both were just looking through and throughout the whole tour, her and Jenn were constantly flirting or making really gross sexual innuendo's at each other. You were so close to just walking out the door and going somewhere that wasn't near them. After the tour was over and the realtor left, you both grabbed boxes and started to unpack.

The two of you spent most of the morning moving furniture into the kitchen, dining room, and living room and unpacking boxes that for those areas. When it came to your rooms, the two of you just carried the boxes that had you names on it to your rooms and called it a day. The two of you were too exhausted to do anything else but lay in your beds and sleep.

The next morning, you decided to finish unpacking you items in the left over boxes in your room. Posters, clothes, figurines, and some other personal things were put away in their rightful places. Then you laid back down to get a few more hours of sleep. But, as soon as your head hit the pillow, Jenn's high pitched voice called out from down the hall.

"Y/N! Get dressed, We're going out for breakfast!"

You groaned and sadly got out of your comfortable bed again. After taking a quick shower, you got dressed, grabbed your purse, and hurried downstairs to meet with Jenn. After driving around for a bit, the two of you found a _Starbucks_. You ordered your usual drink and Jenn ordered tea and a muffin. It was packed but you still managed to somehow snag a seat.

"Okay," Jenn said after taking a sip from her green tea. "I already applied for a few journalism companies here in LA but we still have to find at least one place that will hire you."

You nodded and brought out your tablet from your computer bag. "Luckily, we're living in an area where people are always looking for 'the next big thing.'" After searching for a bit on Google, your eyes immediately lit up when you saw an opening for the famous gaming company _Game Grumps. _"Jenn, look at this."

She took a sip from her her tea and looked at the tablet. "Cool," she said enthusiastically. "An opening for a job that plays video games. What's so important about it?"

"Jenn!" You gestured to the screen again blatantly showing off the name. "It's isn't just _some_ company that plays video games. They have an amazing fan base and they entertain people because they love to do it."

She still had that unamused look on her face so you gave up and groaned in frustration.

You still applied for the job.

After finishing your food, the two of you decided to go shopping. After driving around for a bit, you finally found the mall. Your eyes wandered the various stores. Of course your eyes were caught by _GameStop_. You looked at the games while Jenn had her back on the wall near you looking at her phone.

"_Resident Evil _or _Silent Hill_?" You pondered looking at the two game cases. Jenn's phone suddenly rang and she excused herself to answer it. So you were left in the store by yourself to look around. You bit into your bottom lip and looked between the two games you were holding in your hands again. You liked both of the franchises but you only had the money to buy one of them.

"Pick _Silent Hill_." 

You yelped in surprise and nearly dropped the game boxes you were holding when someone whispered in your ear. You turned around and saw Mark laughing his ass off. You playfully hit his arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," he said wiping a stray tear from his eye. "I saw a perfect opportunity and I took it."

You smiled at him and put the games back. "What are you doing here? I thought you downloaded all of your games off of steam. I didn't really expect you show up in a _GameStop_ of all places."

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I saw you from the window of the store and wanted to see if it was actually you."

You giggled at his confession. "So, I have a stalker now?" He blushed at you accusation. "I'm just teasing you. I'm glad you remembered me though."

"How could I not? We spent almost two hours talking to each other. And it's kind of hard to forget a face like yours."

"Maybe you don't have to," You grabbed your notebook out of your purse and ripped out a blank page. After writing your number on it, you held the paper out to him. "You can call me whenever want to hang out with me."

He hesitated for a moment but took the paper. He was about to say something else but Jenn came over to you and grabbed your arm with a huge smile on her face. "Y/n, we have to go. I have to go home and get ready for a date." You didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Mark before you were dragged out by your strong-armed friend. You looked back to give him a small wave and an apologetic smile before he was lost from your line of vision.


End file.
